<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Love by Neromaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920215">New Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neromaster/pseuds/Neromaster'>Neromaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pseudo-Incest, Simoline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neromaster/pseuds/Neromaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon has returned, and Marceline is more than glad to help him accustom to the new world. But little Marcy has grown, and she can't deny how attractive her surrogate father is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ice King | Simon Petrikov/Marceline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After he returned to normal and as soon as he recovered fully from the initial weakness, the first thing Simon did in Ooo was the thing he did the best: explore. Not even a millennium of icy thoughts and blurry memories could fade his passion away. The expeditions with Finn and Jake into dungeons full of monsters and glowing treasures were the funniest; but the ones with Marceline, the ones into hidden temples and ruins, the ones in which he could find artifacts, arts and writings, those were the ones that really satisfied his archeologist thirst.</p>
<p>Marceline was more than glad to help Simon in his recovery and let him continue his passion to recover his happiness. She leaded him through old forgotten paths she had walked on for centuries and only she knew, she showed him the remains of their old civilization and the multiple cultures that blossomed in the aftermath of the radioactive disaster.</p>
<p>The roles had inverted: she now was the one in charge, the one who knew the terrain better than anyone, the one who protected him; and he was the curious child, the one who barely knew where he was, the one following. Marceline could feel the joy of being together again, but also a new feeling, something she didn’t feel one thousand years before. But, of course, at that time Marceline still hadn’t gone through puberty.</p>
<p>Marceline now looked at Simon with new eyes, with new body and new desires. For the first time she was able to see him as he was, with his real skin, his real hair, his real eyes. Everything was different and his love for him was turning into something different, something that made her legs weak and her face blush.</p>
<p>“Marcy, are you ok?” asked Simon, noticing the absent gaze of Marceline and her prolonged silence.</p>
<p>“Um… yeah, I’m ok. Just… trying to remember what direction we should take” said Marceline hovering faster to get in front of Simon and hide her blush.</p>
<p>They kept going ahead, guided in the deep darkness of the labyrinth with the light of a torch. Marceline had left signals marked in the walls from the last time she was there.</p>
<p>“This used to be a temple for a lost religion” began Marceline. “I found it in my three hundreds and found it again at my seven hundreds, buried under the old wreckage of a volcanic eruption. I ended up here when one of my picks fell through a pit, the only one I had left then”.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you buy another one later?” asked Simon.</p>
<p>“I was in the middle of a song and really into the zone. I didn’t think it was going to be so deep”.</p>
<p>“I guess you didn’t find the pick”.</p>
<p>“Nor finished the song. I ended up so mad I didn’t want to play it again. It was something about new feeling flowing, something about love blah blah. Old stuff”.</p>
<p>“Ow, what a shame. I’m pretty sure it could be a great song” said Simon, putting his hand on Marceline’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“You know I have plenty of killer songs, Simon. Sure my worst is better than that song”.</p>
<p>“We may never know” said Simon, adjusting his glasses. “You can’t say something about it until you tryyyyyyyyyyyy…”.</p>
<p>“Simon!” exclaimed Marceline as his surrogated father fell down a trap and flew after him. The free fall went on for a few seconds and ended up making them fall in an underground lake, lit by fluorescent blue stones at the bottom. Marceline was better swimmer than Simon so she took him by his arm and helped him reach the surface and then the shore of the lake.</p>
<p>“Simon, you gotta be more careful!” scolded Marceline with worry.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Marceline. I was so concentrated on you I didn’t see where I was stepping on” said Simon among pants, trying to recover his breath. Suddenly, at the sensation of his body uncontrollably trembling, thanks to his wet clothes and the cold ambience of the cave they had fallen in, he snapped out and sprang from the floor.</p>
<p>“Q-quick! We n-need a f-fire to w-warm ours-selves!”.</p>
<p>“Ok, ok. There are some logs, let me bring them” Marceline walked about a yard to get the logs and thanks to her pyromancy she was able to set them on fire with no effort.</p>
<p>The state of his clothes was a burden to feel the warmth of the fire. Simon, with fatherly worry in his face, took Marceline by her shoulders. “Marcy, you need to take your clothes off or you are gonna get si-“.</p>
<p>Simon stopped mid-sentence. The person he was looking at was not a little girl anymore but a woman, a grown-up woman, with all the implications of it, especially the weird ones that arose in his mind with his last words and that he tried to shake off of his mind.</p>
<p>“You are right, Simon” said Marceline with a faint blush, gently pushing Simon away. “And you should too. You just came back and I don’t want you catching a cold that bad again” she joked, making both of them let out a small laugh. “We’ll turn around, giving our backs to each other. You take them off first and then I’ll do it. Put the clothes near the bonfire. We’ll check when they are ready and dress up again just like we did when we took off our clothes. Is that ok?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah, I think… it seems like a good plan” said Simon as Marceline turned her back to him. Maybe being a grown-up woman also gave her wisdom and temperance.</p>
<p>Simon started stripping off, taking care of his pants first and then unbuttoning his shirt. His shoes, socks and briefs came off later and he put them near the bonfire. “Ok, I’m done. It’s your turn” he said as he sat near the bonfire, giving his back to Marceline.</p>
<p>Marceline turned around and looked at Simon. Just the sight of his bare back gave her chills and her heart started knocking against her chest. She bit her lower lip as she took off her shirt and later zipped down his pants. Her bra had a simple clip and fell down on the floor not long before her panties.</p>
<p>“Simon, you’ll have to turn around” said Marceline. “Your chest has to be in front of the fire or you’ll get a pneumonia”.</p>
<p>“What? I can’t! I would be… seeing you” he said, not turning around.</p>
<p>“I’ll just go invisible”.</p>
<p>“But then you-“.</p>
<p>“Just do it” interrupted Marceline with stern voice. “We are both adults. It’s gonna be fine” she said as she dispelled. “You can turn now”.</p>
<p>Simon took a deep breath and turned around, facing the fire. His eyes were closed, still unsure of his actions. But he trusted Marceline and slowly opened his eyes, finding nothing visible in front of him. Marceline, in the other hand, had made a little cheat: she went invisible but she also had turned around with the purpose of seeing Simon by the front. Her lips quivered in excitement and she felt lightheaded at the sight of the naked man in front of her. She felt her crotch twitch at the thought that, if she wanted, she could totally flash herself to Simon at any moment.</p>
<p>But just seconds later her eyes opened wide and she gulped as Simon stretched his legs to warm them, letting her stare directly into his crotch and noticing a half erect penis pointing at her. She bit her lip harder and her pussy twitched again. There was no way back.</p>
<p>“Oh Glob! Marceline!” exclaimed Simon suddenly. “You should face the fire too to not get sick!”.</p>
<p>“You are right” said Marceline, immediately turning herself visible again. “I should”.</p>
<p>Simon’s mouth opened in disbelief at the sight of Marceline completely naked in front of him, exposing herself with her legs spread and bringing up her chest. Simon stared for a couple of seconds, even noticing a grin in Marceline’s face, but he finally turned back and covered his eyes.</p>
<p>“Marceline! What are you doing?” yelled Simon. He later felt his arm being dragged away and found Marceline’s face at less than an inch from his. The fluorescent light of the lake made her eyes shine, her lips looked meatier than before and her gaze was lascivious.</p>
<p>“I want to show you how much I love you” she whispered before smacking her lips against Simon’s. Marceline was in control. Simon didn’t resist but neither engaged in the kiss. She then went for his jaw and his neck, at which point Simon finally reacted.</p>
<p>“Ma-Marcy, don’t…”.</p>
<p>“Is it that you don’t love me?” whispered Marceline, resting her head on Simon’s shoulder and hugging him tightly, with the intention of letting him feel her bare skin.</p>
<p>Simon carefully made Marceline move to face her again. Her gaze was now a pleading one, just like the one she used to have when she was little, and suddenly he realized everything else around her face: her long bright black hair, her fangs, her soft skin, the blue aura around her.</p>
<p>“Of course I love you” finally said Simon, leaning in to kiss Marceline and passionately make out with her.</p>
<p>Marceline caressed Simon’s chest while kissing, slowly making her way to his hips, as Simon traveled with his hands all over Marceline’s back, finally taking a good grab and grope of her ass. Marceline rested for a while of his efforts, just caressing Simon’s legs, as he attended her chest. Marceline started moaning loudly at the feeling of the man nibbling on his nipples and started humping on Simon’s leg, covering it with her juices.</p>
<p>“Ah, Simon! You… mmmm”.</p>
<p>“Marcy, you taste so good”.</p>
<p>Marceline broke up Simon’s performance and made him lie down on the floor. She kissed his chest and went down to his shaft, rubbing it with her palms and later taking it in her mouth. Starting by nibbling on the head and licking his frenulum, it didn’t take her long to put it all inside her mouth, not minding in getting as fast and sloppy as possible, making loud lewd noises that reverberated in the rock chamber.</p>
<p>“Marcy… your tongue… I never felt…. something like this” he said among pants.</p>
<p>Marceline took Simon’s dick out of her mouth with a shameless loud pop and made Simon take a sitting position again. She sat on his lap and looked at his eyes with a lustful gaze again. She rose her hips and, with her hands, took Simon’s erect dick and guided it to her entrance.</p>
<p>“We shouldn’t be doing this” breathed Simon in a pant.</p>
<p>“Why not?” asked Marceline with a calm voice, her whole body quivering in excitement and anticipation.</p>
<p>“I raised you. You are like my daughter” he commented.</p>
<p>Marceline kissed his cheek tenderly, but then went for his ear and nibbled it. She whispered into his ear.</p>
<p>“Dad, please fuck your little daughter”.</p>
<p>Letting gravity do its work, Marceline slid Simon’s dick into herself, taking it whole in a single movement. Both of them moaned at the feeling of merging together, of taking their love to a new level.</p>
<p>“Marcy…”.</p>
<p>“Simon…”.</p>
<p>“You feel so warm and wet, my little girl”. He embraced her.</p>
<p>“You fill me so good, dad”. She put her arms around his neck.</p>
<p>Simon took Marceline by her ass, lifting her hips and then helping them go down again. Marceline moaned helplessly at the first stroke, and at the second, and from there onwards she didn’t mind on shutting up her mouth. Simon panted and groaned at the feeling of her inner walls receiving him with wet pleasure. Their movements grew in intensity, as their moans and the sound of their fleshes clashing grew in volume. Marceline, overridden by her pleasure, took control and slammed herself violently on Simon’s hips, turning her moans into feral screams.</p>
<p>“Marcy, I’m close” he panted.</p>
<p>“Inside” she said in a large moan. “Please, dad. Give your little girl what she wants”.</p>
<p>Simon, with all his strength, took control of Marceline’s hips and brought down as he shoot his seed into Marceline. Her inner walls clenched around him and her whole body shivered, cumming along with Simon. She kept her mouth shut, trying to concentrate in the vague warm feeling inside her. She finally let out a throaty gasp as Simon breathed heavily in her shoulder. She grinned and kissed Simon in the mouth again.</p>
<p>They gave themselves time to catch their breath. There was no shame in seeing Simon’s flaccid dick, nor in seeing the white liquid oozing from Marceline’s pussy. They checked on their clothes and realized they were finally dry and put them on. Then Marceline used her shape shifting powers to resemble a digging monster and make a way out of the cave.</p>
<p>“Wait, you could have done that a long ago!” pointed out Simon.</p>
<p>“Yeah! Also, I’m a vampire, dummy! I cannot get sick”.</p>
<p>“Then why did you even take off-?” Marceline looked back at Simon with a smug grin. “You’ve always been a little devil” said Simon, smiling back at her and kissing her cheek.</p>
<p>“Let’s go back to my place. I’ll show you how much I’ve learned in these years” she said, grinning back at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment and follow me in twitter @morriswrites1 or baraag @morrisdoe for updates and previews.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>